halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
ODST:Reach
Private John Sovin was an orbital drop shock trooper,or ODST.He led a squad of 3 ODSTs.They were Rachel Johnson,Jack Rilley and Kal Hale.They were Omega Squad.They had just been sent to destroy the covenant flagship Ascension with the help of Spartan 180.They walked into the armoury of the UNSC Ghost,a prowler.John took a Designated Marksman Rifle and an Assault Rifle.Rachel took a shotgun and a grenade launcher.Jack took a Battle Rifle and a magnum.Kal took a sniper rifle and an SMG. They took two longsword fighters and flew into the hangar.John was the first out of a ship and he killed all of the grunts that surrounded the fighters.Kal came out next and killed an elite that tried to sneak up on John.180 flew in and killed an elite with the machine guns on his longsword.He jumped and killed elites as he came."Spartan 180,reporting for duty".he said.They all ran through the ship,killing covenant that tried to stop them. They came to the control room and saw the reactor.180 planted C4 on the reactor and controls."Let's go,"he said.They all ran to the longswords and flew away.180 hit the detonator and the ship exploded."Ok Omega,everybody here?"asked John.Everyone said "Yes sir". They landed at sword base.They all got out of their longswords and heard explosions.That isn't right,thought John."Ok team.There is a battle going on.Our hosts are busy.So I say we haul ass in there and kick some covenant ass."he said.They all ran in,killing every alien they saw until they encountered two hunter pairs.They quickly stepped back and fired on the monsters while 180 moved behind the first pair.The hunters behind the first pair fired their weapons at 180 and sent him flying.He lay still. "Jack,go see is he ok!"shouted John.He moved in close,ducked under a swipe from the hunter and went behind the first pair and killed them both.The hunters that still stood charged their weapons.John knew he couldnt dodge a blast and was ready to die until a Spartan in blue armour killed the hunter.More Spartans followed and John was surprised.He knew there were Spartans but he didn't know that there were Spartans at Sword Base."180 is dead",said Jack. He followed the Spartans with omega squad and they helped each other fight through the base.They went through a small building and saw lots of grunts.John opened fire with his assault rifle and killed lots of grunts.Then he heard an energy sword activate and turned to see Rachel stabbed in the shoulder.A gold-armoured elite aimed a plasma rifle over Rachel's shoulder and fired at them.Kal aimed through his sniper rifle's scope and killed the elite. John ran over to Rachel and sprayed biofoam into her wound.She winced but got up straight after.She killed an elite and then Omega squad ran to a pelican that lifted them out of the base and to the UNSC Ghost."We are going to help fight off the covenant ships that are here."said the captain.The ODSTs put their weapons in the armoury,ate and then waited. Days later,they saw the planet being glassed just before jumping to slipspace.